Espectro (Aliado)
:Para los espectros de Convergencias, ver Espectro (Enemigo). Warframe Specters are AI-controlled replicants of Warframes. These Specters act autonomously from the player, and can provide support by engaging enemies with their weapons and Warframe powers. There are four ranks of Specter based on their acquisition difficulty, namely Vapor, Phase, Force, and Cosmic. Specters can be customized with any warframes y armas1 that the player owns, allowing for a wide range of versatility in Specter loadouts. A Specter is crafted from the Fundición by copying the player's current loadout. However, this does not copy any installed mods or appearance. Instead, Specters utilize the Warframe and weapon's base unranked statistics then escala them according to the Specter's level. Additionally, the more rare the Specters the higher the damage dealt. All weapons and frames will have their default appearance. Like the Sindicato Operativos, Specters can be commanded to Hold Position or Follow by interacting with them ( ). By default, Specters are set to Follow. Usage Specters can be crafted in the Fundición (under Gear section) and once crafting is finished they must be equipped from Gear in Arsenal. Before a Specter building begins, a Specter loadout screen appears where a player must first set the Warframe and loadout that the Specter will use. Specters of a particular Blueprint grade use a template loadout that is derived from a player's current Warframe and weapon loadout in their Arsenal. Players can choose to change a Specter's loadout by changing their own loadout, which the Specter will replicate upon creation. Once a Specter has begun construction, the template loadout used is saved, and can be used for future Specters to be built, allowing Specters of a certain loadout to be built even if the player changes their own loadout. The template loadout can be changed upon creating another Specter of the same grade, or the player can choose to use their previously saved loadout. Note that the loadout it copies only reflects the base statistics (scaled by level) and not the mods. Up to four different loadouts can be saved, one for each Blueprint grade; Vapor, Phase, Force, and Cosmic, from lowest to highest grade. Adquisición The planos necessary to build Specters are automatically rewarded by Rescate missions upon completion, with the type of Blueprint dropped depending on the node that was played, and how many points were acquired. In total, three points can be attained in a mission: one point for rescuing the target, another point for not triggering the execution sequence in the process, and one more point for killing all the Wardens. Vapor= The Vapor Specter (or Bronze Specter) plano is rewarded from Easy and Medium difficulty Rescate missions, and yields 10 Specter uses per build. Spawns at the starting level of the enemies in the current mission. |-|Phase= The Phase Specter (or Silver Specter) plano is rewarded from Easy, Medium and Hard difficulty Rescate missions, and yields 5 Specter uses per build. Spawns at the starting level of the enemies in the current mission, plus three levels. |-|Force= 250px|right The Force Specter (o Gold Specter) plano is rewarded from Medium, Hard, and Pesadilla difficulty Rescate missions, and yields 3 Specter uses per build. Spawns at the starting level of the enemies in the current mission, plus five levels. |-|Cosmic= 250px|right The Cosmic Specter (or Platinum Specter) plano is rewarded from Hard and Pesadilla difficulty Rescate missions, and yields a single Specter usage per build. Spawns at the starting level of the enemies in the current mission, plus ten levels. Behavior Warframe Tenno Specters don't rely on Energy, instead utilizing a short cooldown system for their abilities. As their health, armor and shield scales with the mission level, their Effective Health will generally scale far past the player's Warframe. Depending on the Warframe being used, each of these specters have their own specific AIs tailored to assist the player Tenno in their endeavor. Abilities used by Specters have different values from their regular versions. *Ash - Uses Shuriken y Pantalla de humo at regular intervals. Casts Teletransportación y Tormenta de espadas rarely. Tormenta de espadas targeting is rather inconsistent. *Atlas - Skips to the ragdolling punch of Desprendimiento and then casts Retumbos. (Appears to be unranked.) Will not cast Tectónicos o Petrificar. *Banshee - Casts Explosión sónica, Silencio, Sonar y Terremoto de sonido at regular intervals, with Explosión sónica being the most frequent. Appears to cast Terremoto de sonido for around 10 seconds. *Baruuk - Does not appear to cast any abilities. *Chroma - Casts Protección elemental, Armadura de vejación y Efigie. Does not cast Grito espectral. Efigie appears to be uncast as soon as it is out of range of enemies. *Ember - Casts Bola de fuego, Acelerante, Aro de fuego y Mundo en llamas at regular intervals, appears to have World on Fire active most of the time. *Equinox - Casts Metamorfosis on spawn to switch to Day Form and recasts it after using two or three other abilities. Is capable of casting any of her three remaining abilities. (It should be noted that Equinox specters created by Dualidad will NOT use abilities) *Excalibur - Casts Corte fugaz, Destello radial y Jabalina radial. Corte fugaz will NOT jump between enemies. Will cast Destello radial y Jabalina radial randomly (sometimes with no enemies in range). *Frost - Casts Congelación, Onda de hielo y Avalancha. Will cast Globo de nieve when the specter's shields are depleted, but only if there are no other Snow Globes active (whether from a previous use, or from a player). The specter may pop Snow Globe with Freeze, but won't do so intentionally. *Gara - Casts Látigo quebrado (Sweeping only), Furia espectral y Vitrificación masiva. Does not appear to cast Tormenta de astillas. Passive operates as normal. Is capable of shattering Vitrificación masiva with Shattered Lash. *Garuda - Casts Flebotomía y Garras buscadoras. Will always cast Bloodletting when at full health. *Harrow - Casts Condenar, Penitencia y Pacto. Casts Condenar the most but will periodically cast Penitencia as well. Only the specter receives the buff from Penitencia. Pacto invulnerability duration is around 6 seconds and retaliation buff is around 12 seconds provided to both the specter and the player. Retaliation buff does scale with damage taken with a base buff of around 5%. *Hildryn - Primarily uses Balefire and occasionally casts Saqueo y Refugio, with Pillage being cast the least. Will not cast Tormenta Aegis and active abilties still drain shields. Balefire will remain cast until the specter runs out of shields, and the specter will not be able to use equipped weapons while it is active. *Hydroid - Casts Bombardeo tempestuoso, Marejada y Masa de tentáculos. Will never cast Resaca. Will continue casting Marejada when told to hold position but will move back to the designated position afterwards before resuming other actions. *Inaros - Has a tendency to use Tormenta de arena followed by Devorar. Will cast Desiccation which does open enemies to finishers. Has the ability to cast Scarab Swarm but with different mechanics than a normal Warframe. It will not use Scarab Swarm to charge armor but somehow has the ability to immediately cast the swarm projectile of Scarab Swarm which stuns enemies and provides a small amount of healing. The specter will do this frequently. *Ivara - Automatically uses Sleep Arrows from Aljaba. Casts Merodear but cannot loot enemies. Can cast Arco de Artemisa. When using Arco de Artemisa, she always fires arrows horizontally and doesn't suffer from the same delay that normal Bow type weapons have on Specters. *Khora - Spawns with her own Venari that only does normal Kavat attacks. Venari specter will not respawn once killed. Will only cast Domo estrangulador that stays active for a second. It is cast periodically regardless of range. *Limbo - Will only cast Desterrar between lengthy intervals. Banish will NOT send enemies into the Grieta and lacks its visual effects. *Loki - Casts Decoy, Invisibility y Desarme radial. Will never cast Intercambio. Can also use abilities while invisible. *Mag - Will cast Polarizar frequently when enemies are close, Magnetizar y Pull occasionally, y Aplastar rarely. Polarizar appears to work in a delayed fashion where the energy pulse stops at the initial cast radius for 2 seconds before further expanding. Occasionally has issues casting Crush. *Mesa - Will cast Ballistic Battery and released the stored damage after a long period of time. Also casts Pacificadora for around 10 seconds at a time. Does cast Shatter Shield y Shooting Gallery but it is quite random or unclear when it does so. Shooting Gallery does provide the disarm buff to players for around 30 seconds but it appears that the player must be in close proximity to the specter. *Mirage - Will cast Sleight Of Hand y Eclipse whenever possible. Occasionally casts Prisma. Does not seem to cast Hall Of Mirrors. *Nekros - Will cast Golpe espiritual y rarely Terrify. *Nezha - Casts Chakram en llamas y Warding Halo. Does cast Lanzas divinas, however is immediately deactivated. Chakram en llamas will NOT cause the healing burst on death. *Nidus - Will cast Voracidad y casts Enlace parasitario on players giving them a 28% power strength buff. Also casts Voracidad complete with ~30 health regeneration per second with maggots spawned as well. Maggot spawned do detonate from other Nidus players. Does not seem to cast Larva. The specter does not require Mutation stacks to cast Enlace parasitario o Voracidad. It does however benefit from Nidus' passive; it can build stacks, use the Undying portion of the ability, and rapidly regenerates health (though this may not be noticeable with higher-level specters). Note that Enlace parasitario may sometimes be only a 10% buff with Voracidad providing less health regeneration as well. The cause is unknown. *Nova - Will cast Estrella nula, Antimatter Drop y Impregnación molecular. Does not cast Wormhole. Impregnación molecular travels a radius of around 30 meters and will slow enemies before dissipating. *Nyx - Mostly casts Haces psíquicos, but will sometimes cast Chaos and rarely Control mental. Will rarely cast Absorb but only if enemies are close to her, but she will often choose to melee instead in this case. Control mental led targets last the full duration and will store damage from allies. *Oberon - Will cast all abilities with Suelo sagrado being cast frequently. It will occasionally cast Castigar y Ajuste de cuentas. It will cast Renovación under two conditions; when first spawned and when at low health. Renovación buff is 40 health per second and 200 armor which lasts until the specter runs out of energy. *Octavia - Casts Mazo, Resonador, Metrónomo y Amp. Metrónomo is recast as soon as it expires. Uses the default Mandachord track. Players do benefit from Octavia's passive as well. Amp appears to provide around a 25-42% weapon damage buff depending on the surrounding sound volume in the environment. *Revenant - Casts Danse Macabre periodically for a few seconds at a time. Does not cast any other abilities. *Rhino - Will cast Piel de hierro when first spawned and will refresh it at random. Has a tendency to use RhinoEmbestida at random. Does cast RhinoPisotón but it appears to only knock down the enemy instead of leaving the enemy in stasis. The specter will cast Rugido, however does so Irregularly. *Saryn - Will cast with Mudar being the most frequent. It casts Esporas y Miasma seemingly at random. It seems to only rarely cast Toxic Lash when at close proximity with enemies. There appears to be a bug with Mudar where it may proc toxin on the player. *Titania - Casts Encantamiento, Tribute y Lantern. Tribute will NOT spawn Soul buffs. *Trinity - Regularly alternates between Vampiro de energía y Enlace. Rarely uses Blessing when specter health is low and Well Of Life if the player's health is low (strangely, the damage a Specter deals on Well of Life is given to the player). The specter does not require a line of sight to enemies for casting any of her abilities, and may often cast Vampiro de energía on enemies in other rooms or behind objects. Blessing does not provide the damage reduction to players but appears to fully heal both the player and the specter. Vampiro de energía casts provide around 25 energy per pulse. *Valkyr - Will cast Cuerda mortal, Warcry y Parálisis. Appears to only cast Warcry y Parálisis at short-medium ranges. Parálisis will use up a portion of Valkyr's shields like the regular ability and is sometimes used outside of enemy range. *Vauban - Will use all abilities, including all variations of Minador (with the exception of Bounce), Tesla, Bastille, y Vortex. All abilities appear to have unranked values. *Volt - Uses all abilities with Escudo eléctrico y Velocidad being the most frequent. It will occasionally cast Shock y Discharge. If left to hold position and fighting an enemy, it will have Escudo eléctrico active 100% of the time by immediately recasting it after it expires. Speed provides a weak buff for around 10 seconds. It will cast Shock through Escudo eléctrico as well. *Wukong - Will only cast Desafiar periodically. *Zephyr - Will cast Tail Wind when close to an enemy but is stuck in place, Airburst at certain intervals y Tornado occasionally when enemies are at about mid-range. Specter's Airbursts can increase the size of own and Player Tornadoes and vice versa. Will not cast Turbulence Arma The most important part about Tenno Specters weapons is that they are not bound by normal ammo limitations. This allows them to use otherwise extremely ammo inefficient weapons and reduces the importance of melee. Reloading time shouldn't be taken into account as they have infinite magazine size Tenno Specters prefer to closely guard you or their assigned position, and rarely move out of close range to take on enemies itself, a specter never chooses to cuerpo a cuerpo the enemies out of range of their melee weapon, even despite having better damage than its rifles, and capability of performing finishers (if they attempt to melee an eligible enemy). Thus you might prefer to give them long range heavy hitters such as whips, armas de asta, y heavy blades. Or you can equip them with something with high block rate, since Specters love to channel-block with melee. Specters will rarely ever use secondaries unless when they go into bleed-out. The Kulstar can be good as a "flare" gun of sorts that can let you know if they are down, otherwise, it does not matter what secondary is equipped. Since Specters will mostly use unmodded primaries, cannot compensate for lengthy travel time, and their DPS will be the weapon you equip, the most useful would be hit-scan, non-crit weapons with decent base damage output. You should avoid most projectile weapons and special weapons such as Synoid Simulor (Specter AI does not understand them). Sindicato weapons will not proc their effects while used by Specters. Range-limited weapons might be less effective since Specters do not account for that behavior and do not move around much by themselves. But Glaxion, Amprex, Phage y escopetas seem to be exceptions and will produce a good "bodyguard" Specter for the cost of efficiency at long distances. Weapons with innate elemental damage, high base status chance, or CC potential will make Specters useful past being just another source of damage. For example, a Specter equipped with an Amprex will quite often trigger procs, which helps with crowd control in close quarters. Tenno Specters have some specific behavior towards some specific kinds of weapons: * arco weapons are an exception for the non-projectile weapon rule, as specters will always charge a full shot before firing and have almost pinpoint precision, meaning they will never miss unless the enemy is behind cover, and will usually land headshots, which does not happen with other weapon types. * Supra is also an exception, since travel time is fast enough. * Tenno Specters using throwing explosives will only detonate the grenade when the substance limit has been reached. They will, however, detonate the Penta's grenades when it is in proximity of an enemy. They aim the weapon so as to try to hit the enemy with the projectile. It does not seem that Specters are affected by self-inflicted damage due to close proximity detonation. Generally, specters seem to be better with the Penta than with the Tonkor due to better aiming and sustainability. * Dera does not have pinpoint accuracy with Specters, instead, it has some deviation per shot, much like a Tripulante, although the fire rate and overall damage output is still that of a player's Dera. Survivability * Tenno Specters are affected by the Rejuvenecimiento Aura y Bendición de Trinity y by Renovación de Oberon, however cannot pick up Health Orbs. * Sanador Antiguos under Control mental, or their Sombras y Specter variations can heal Tenno Specters. * Tenno Specters do not lose shield or health after life support runs out in Supervivencia missions. * Tenno Specters are not affected by the Shield loss from Fuga criogénica, the "No Shields" challenge of Modo Pesadilla y el aura del Tóxico Antiguo. * It is possible to revive your Specter if it hasn't bled out yet, though they appear to have a negligible bleedout health limit and often die immediately. * Tenno Specters can revive other downed Tenno Specters, but cannot do so to a teammate. ** They can also revive the objective during Incursión's Defensas. * Stationed Tenno Specters are quite vulnerable to ground slamming enemies, Arson Eximus and such, since they tend to quickly displace them into bad positions. Notas * Affinity earned by the specter goes to the player's frame. *Specters deployed in Modo Pesadilla missions will be hostile to the player and defense objectives as well as enemies. ** Killing them gives affinity. * Tenno Specters are spawned from silver balls similar to those used by Vauban's abilities. This allows Specters to be spawned at a desired spot by throwing the ball to that location. ** Tenno Specters cannot spawn if the Specter Ball is thrown to an out-of-bound place, e.g. behind a container or at the corner of the hallway. * Only a single Tenno Specter per player can be active at any time during a mission. Attempting to summon a second Specter will result in the previously active Specter being killed when the second one spawns. This does not apply to their Sindicato counterparts though, it is possible to use them together. * Following Tenno Specters will always Teletransportación to a player if left behind far enough. * Pre-built Specter Gear acquired as special mission rewards will use the previous loadout saved under the player's Specter tab in the Arsenal. If no previous loadout was saved, the Specter will not be able to be summoned. * Once Crafted, you can view your saved Specter loadouts under Specters in the Equipment menu. * Vapor specters are logically more efficient, despite the 'default' survivability, due to being able to craft 10 each time instead of waiting the 8 hour crafting timer for a single Cosmic with only marginally higher stats. Curiosidades *Each Specter type can be visually distinguished from each other via their color (Which is applied on their Accents): **Vapor Specters have a bronze energy glow. **Phase Specters have a silver energy glow. **Force Specters have a golden energy glow. **Cosmic Specters have a white energy glow, with thin rings emanating out of them. *Before their release, specters were referred to as Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum specters, matching their current color distinctions. Errores * Throwing the ball on shallow water will make it disappear. * Specters can be built using Zaws, however they do not seem to use them (or if they can, some don't at all) causing the specter to stop attacking when enemies get close. * When holding position, melee combat may cause the specter to become unresponsive. This can be fixed by ordering them to follow and hold their position again. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed an issue with Wisp Specters being unable to cast any abilities - Sol Gate is still unusable for now. *Improved Specter firing logic during Hold Position. *Improved Specter fire rate when using Pacificadora. *Fixed Specters not being able to use Ability weapons with 0 max clip size (eg. Arco de Artemisa de Ivara). *Fixed Specters’ trying to melee while using ranged weapons that do not allow it. *Fixed incorrect Status Effect for Specters using Destello radial y Jabalina radial. *Increased proficiency with Weapons, and power-casting logic. Virtually every power is now castable with only a few exceptions! Specters CANNOT cast the following Abilities: Minador de Vauban, Ivara's Zipline, Titania's Razorwing, Nekros’ Desecrate y Sombras de los muertos, Excalibur’s Exalted Blade, Valkyr’s Hysteria, Wukong’s Primal Fury, Cloud Walker, y Desafiar, Petrificar de Atlas y Tectonics, Limbo's entire kit (save for the damage aspect of Banish), and finally Zephyr’s Dive Bomb. }} en:Specter (Tenno)